Operation Rizzles
by RachelKatherine
Summary: Set two years after the series finale. This is our take on what transpired shortly before Jane's departure to Quantico and how it has impacted Jane and Maura's relationship. This is a story of two soulmates finding their way back to one another. Rizzles all the way!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We're baaaaack! We took a little hiatus from writing. Let's be real, life has gotten in the way of writing. We're busy ladies!

Can y'all believe the last episode EVER of Rizzoli & Isles is on Monday? We're heartbroken.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly enough, we do not own these characters. If we did, Rizzles would have been canon from day one!

* * *

Jane pushed her wild curls away from her face and silenced her cell phone for the third time in a matter of minutes. She was delaying the inevitable weekly call from her mother, who pressured her for updates on her job and of course, the dating scene. She didn't have the heart to tell Ma that she had only been on one disaster of a date since she had moved to Virginia almost two years ago. Jane placed in head in her hands, shaking her head in disbelief. It had been almost 24 months since she had packed up all her belongings and left the only city she had ever known as home. She left behind her family, her friends, and the BPD… without Maura. Jane groaned, rolling her eyes even in spite of herself. _Maura_. The name played over and over again in her head, mocking her like a broken record.

Her phone buzzed again and she found herself answering it before her mind could catch up with her.

"Hi, Ma," she said tiredly. All she heard in the background was a squeal.

"Ma, you okay?!"

"Janie," Angela said, yelled, exclaimed, whatever. "I have the best news for you!"

Jane moved to the edge of her seat, phone pressed to her ear, a smile spreading across her face at her mother's excitement. "Yeah?"

"Ron proposed and I accepted! We're getting married!" Jane almost couldn't remember a time when she was this happy. Almost.

"Ahhhhh! That's the best news. I am so happy for you and Ron. Really, Ma." Angela heard Jane's voice crack at the end.

"We don't want to wait long, Janie. I'm not in for planning a big wedding. Something small and classy. Just our family," Jane could hear the smile in her voice.

"You name the day and time, and I'll be there," Jane promised.

"You'll be the first to know, Janie. I've missed you! Have you talked to Maura lately?" Angela promptly worked in Maura's name a full- Jane checked her watch- four minutes earlier than she had in the last conversation they had a week ago.

"Not that it's any of your business, Ma, but no. The answer was the same last week, and it's not going to change. Maura and I aren't friends anymore," Jane replied curtly. It was a difficult sentence to finish and Jane tried to dismiss the disappointment in Angela's sigh.

Angela rambled on for a few more minutes, Jane being polite and interjecting a few well-placed agreements, when suddenly she was staring at the wall in her apartment, clutching her cell phone in her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She gripped the glass of wine she had emptied and called on all of her self control not to hurl the glass at the wall. She knew that returning to Boston meant returning to her old life, when she had not completely embraced this one. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep, steadying breath. She couldn't deny that she was incredibly happy for her mother, but she was also incredibly frightened at what lie ahead on her trip home.

She barely slept that night, tossing and turning. When she did sleep, she dreamt of honey-colored curls, imploring hazel eyes, and inquisitive hands: The best friend she had ever had. When the dawn broke, she pulled on some running shorts and a sports bra and took off. Nothing like running away from everything that never stopped chasing you, even in your dreams. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on her. _Some habits die hard_ , she finally admitted to herself.

* * *

Angela gently placed her cell phone down on the table and cast a furtive glance in Ron's direction. He was reading the newspaper with his glasses on the end of his nose, and he had pretended not to be listening to Angela's conversation. As he peered over the rims of his glasses he could see Angela's lips turn upward.

"So?" He asked cautiously.

Angela squealed and nodded her head excitedly. Ron let out a small laugh and folded his newspaper in two."I'm so glad she's agreed to come home. Are you sure this is going to work?"

Angela shrugged casually but smiled wistfully. "I've tried everything else I could think of, honey. It's now or never. Operation Mane, no wait… Operation Jaura… no, that's not right."

Ron scrunched up his nose in a look of disapproval. "Do we really have to name it, Ang?"

One look from his soon-to-be wife and he scratched his head. "Ok then. Operation… we should really mind our own business?" Angela swatted him on his arm and gave him the trademark Rizzoli glare.

"Hmmmmm. I've got it," Ron snapped his fingers. "Operation Rizzles." He punctuated his declaration by kissing Angela on the head as the doorbell rang.

Ron had already answered the front door as Angela squealed in excitement behind him when the crew walked in. Frankie and Korsak were discussing baseball stats, Kiki and Ron were exchanging pleasantries and Maura and Nina were discussing the latest technological advances in criminal intelligence.

Angela smiled and held her arms open to Nina, and when she pulled back her hands went directly to her protruding belly. She then wrapped Maura up in a tight hug, placing a delicate kiss at her temple and murmuring that it had been too long. Maura cast a shy glance downward in quiet acknowledgement that she agreed.

It was shortly after they finished their meal that Maura pulled Angela aside to share some very surprising news. Angela couldn't hide the blush that rose up all through her face. Maura, undeterred by the discomfort of the situation, had wanted to share the news with Angela first and foremost, as she had been more of a Mom to her than Constance or Hope ever had. Angela, one hand over her mouth and the other over her heart, had melted at that declaration.

Maura didn't bother to hold back her tears when Angela drew her in for a hug and whispered, "I support you in everything you do, Maura. I'll love this baby just like my own grandchild, like I love you as my own daughter."

Maura knew in that moment, that no matter what had happened in the past, she was still loved unconditionally as a member of the Rizzoli clan.

* * *

"Maaaaa," Jane whined, pulling her mother by the arm to the side, away from their family and the constant exclamations of, "Congratulations!" and, "We're so happy for you!"

"What?" Angela snapped, clearly miffed that her daughter was whining and pulling her arm so aggressively.

"Why is _she_ here?" Jane huffed, staring at her mother with a half-angry, half-annoyed expression.

"Who?" Angela asked, knowing exactly who Jane was talking about. She had braced herself for this moment, but she was trying her best to act nonchalant to not give anything away to her inquisitive daughter.

"Oh, you know who I'm talking about, Ma!" Jane said, scoffing. When her mother gave her nothing other than a blank stare, she put her head down and whispered, "Maura. I only saw her from behind, but I know that honey blonde hair anywhere."

"What do you mean, _why is she here_?" Angela responded louder than necessary, getting annoyed herself. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, whether you like it or not, Maura is a part of our family. Whether or not you two resolve your issues while we are all here together, just please, for the love of God, be nice! This is one of the best nights of my life, and I do not need whatever it is that you can't get over, ruining it!" With that, Angela stormed away. Jane watched her go, and as soon as Angela was around their family again, a smile immediately returned to her face and she physically relaxed.

Jane knew something was up with her mother. The issue between Jane and Maura was too familiar to her, as if she seemed to know more than she was letting on. Jane decided to store that piece of information in the back of her mind for later, but for now, she took a deep breath, smoothed her dress, and walked back out to her family, doing her best to stay on the opposite side of the room from Maura at all times.

* * *

Maura's heart was racing at the sight of Jane Rizzoli in a strapless green dress that accented her cleavage, with a slit up the side that showcased the most amazing legs Maura had ever laid eyes on. Maura licked her lips, recalling one magnificent memory, and absentmindedly placed her hand against her rapidly growing baby bump. Despite drawing her back to the present, it did nothing to stop the ache at the apex of her thighs.

She was mindful not to stray too close to Jane, keeping her back to her as frequently as possible. She noted several apologetic looks and one in particular that could only be described as pity. She had grown accustomed to people walking on eggshells around her whenever the subject of Jane Rizzoli or their friendship was mentioned. She rolled her eyes, cursing her situation and the fact that she couldn't quell her nerves with a glass of wine. Being in this room with Jane felt like someone had rationed all the air out of the room, and she was suffocating, drowning, all at once.

As she fled the room, hand over her mouth muffling the stifled sobs, she missed the most intense brown eyes tracking her across the room, and the frown that accompanied her immediate departure. As the door closed behind her, she leaned against the brick of the building, gasping for fresh air. She steadied herself, reminding herself that it was one night, one event, and that she would do anything in her power to ensure this wedding reception went off without incident for Angela and Ron.

As she ducked back inside, she glanced to her right to see Korsak waiting patiently in the foyer of the venue for her. Wordlessly, he stuck out his left hand and she reached out with her right. He looped her arm through his and guided her back into the room where everyone was celebrating. She joined him and Kiki at their table, and in a matter of minutes she was so engrossed in their conversation that she almost forgot Jane Rizzoli was even in the same room.

* * *

The evening was going well, and Jane had managed to avoid Maura as much as possible. As everyone sat down to dinner, Jane was thankful that her immediate family were the only ones at her table. Angela and Ron, Frankie and Nina, Tommy, TJ, and Jane. Their perfect little family. Jane, Frankie, and Tommy all got up to make a toast together and Jane felt her whole body flush as she felt Maura's eyes from the table behind her boring into her skin. She still hadn't seen her yet, and she knew she didn't even have to, to know that the intense gaze was from her.

Halfway through the dinner, Frankie was telling a story about Jane when they were kids that still embarrassed her. Without thinking, she grabbed the little garnish orange slice from her plate and whipped it at him. She didn't notice it happening until she came face-to-face with the one person that she dreaded seeing this whole time. Jane hadn't been paying a lick of attention until Maura Isles shot up from her seat, holding the orange slice and giving her one of the biggest death glares that she had ever seen.

The orange had bounced off Frankie's shoulder and stuck in Maura's hair, who was sitting directly behind him.

And what Jane also didn't notice until it was right in front of her, was Maura's rather large baby bump.

"Maur- you- I- what- how-... YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

* * *

PRETTY PLEASE leave us a review! We love reading y'alls love, comments, and suggestions!

-R&K (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! We are so overwhelmed by the love this story has received in just 24 hours! We decided to post the next chapter now because we love you all so much! From now on, we will be doing weekly postings on Friday nights.

Please let us know what you think of this chapter in the reviews! This one gets a tad angsty, and you find out why Jane and Maura have strayed from each other! *dun dun dunnnn*

Happy reading!

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still don't own them. Damn.

* * *

Maura threw the orange slice down on her plate, grabbed her clutch and fled the room as quickly as her six month pregnant self could muster. She heard the tell tale click of heels growing closer and closer until Jane Rizzoli stood in front of her, wild hair and wild-eyed.

"How- what- with- HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Jane stammered, her eyes unmoving from Maura's pregnant form.

"Eloquent as always," Maura replied breezily. "In need of an anatomy lesson, are we?" Maura flipped her hair over her shoulder, slowly advancing on Jane.

But Jane stood her ground. Instinctively, her left hand shot out to Maura's stomach. As she felt the hardness of her belly, her eyes flickered up to meet Maura's. She was eternally grateful to all things holy that Maura didn't pull away or move out of her reach. Instead, hazel eyes softened and Maura's hand came to rest over Jane's.

Jane opened her mouth several times before she finally squeaked out, "With who?" Jane hated how desperate that sounded.

Maura's eyes flashed with anger. "You have NO right to ask me that, Jane Rizzoli. You-" her voice broke as she carried on. "You left me. You left me all alone. You walked out on me. You refused to take my calls. Our friendship could have withstood a one night stand but it couldn't withstand your stubborn refusal to talk to me about it. You have no right to know what is going on in my life anymore. No. Right." Maura pushed past Jane, tears streaming down her face.

Jane winced, feeling physical pain in reaction to Maura pushing her away. She grabbed Maura by her arm and stopped her. "Maur, please-"

Maura jerked her arm away from Jane, and stopped Jane dead in her tracks with one look. "Do not 'Maur please' me, Jane. I have thought a million times over what I would do or say when I saw you again. How many times I wanted to disregard your attempts to cut me out of your life. But now that you're standing in front of me, I can't even _stand_ to look at you. All those years," Maura choked back a sob, "Those years I spent loving you, the years you loved me back, to be treated that way. I deserved better than that, Jane." Maura straightened and squared her shoulders, but not before she met Jane's gaze.

What Maura saw reflected in Jane's eyes almost gave her pause. Sadness, anger, and so many other emotions were written on her face, but not one was strong enough to forgive Jane for leaving her alone that morning. Maura spun on her heel and exited the venue, leaving Jane Rizzoli standing all alone, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Jane sat staring out the window at the beautiful Boston sky, holding a beer bottle, pouting and nursing a wounded ego. Frankie stepped up beside her, offering her another beer, which she gratefully accepted.

"I'm not trying to pry, Janie, but I'm guessing that whatever happened with Maura didn't turn out so well?"

Jane responded with her signature glare, but Frankie was undeterred. "You could say that," she responded tersely.

"C'mon Janie, it's me. You have to talk to someone, and you and Maura are- well..." Frankie trailed off.

"Maura and I aren't friends anymore?" Jane finished his sentence for him, and Frankie's heart broke a little hearing how small it made her sound.

"Look, I don't know what happened but I do know that I love you and I love Maura, and I would do anything to help you mend that fence. Any fool can see how much you've missed her. And I know she misses you. Hell, she basically took a month off when you moved to Virginia," he offered. "I didn't think we were going to convince her to come back at all."

Jane's head shot up. "What? She was going to resign?" Jane asked incredulously.

Frankie nodded, taking a long draw of his beer. "Said she thought of packing up and leaving Boston all together, but couldn't quite bring herself to go through with it. Jane, you know nothing would ever change between us, but I have to ask you something and I don't want you to get mad, okay?" Frankie was staring a hole through Jane.

She sighed audibly. "Yes." Frankie opened his mouth, but Jane responded with another, "yes, Frankie. God, you don't have to ask it."

"Are... _were_ you ashamed to tell us? Were you afraid we wouldn't support you?" Frankie asked and Jane swallowed. Her throat suddenly felt dry and restricted, and Frankie could tell she was taking very labored breaths. His warm hand on her clammy shoulder drew her back into reality.

Jane glanced over at him, tears filled her eyes and one lonesome traitor spilled over and slipped down her cheek. "I- I'm not… I'm not gay, Frankie." She whispered. "There's never been someone, another woman, like Maura. But I'm not gay," she added.

Frankie let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Is this what all of this is about? You aren't gay but you love Maura?" Jane nodded meekly.

Frankie shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head from side to side in disgust. "I can't believe you would- why would you even care? Is this about what other people think?" Frankie raised his voice a little, garnering the attention of Nina and Korsak.

Korsak approached quietly, motioning to Frankie to keep it down. Frankie lowered his voice, "Jane, I have spent my whole life looking up to you. You're one of the bravest people I know in this world. I can't believe that you would let something keep you from being happy. It just doesn't make any sense."

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I spend every damn day well aware of the fact that I fucked up? Lost the only person I've ever truly loved, that has ever loved me back?" Jane's hands drew into fists.

Frankie and Jane were in a staring contest of sorts when Korsak cleared his throat. "Jane, it's a beautiful night, let's take a walk." Korsak winked at Frankie who threw his hands up and walked away.

Korsak stole a glance at Jane as they walked down the long corridor, surrounded by ceiling-to-floor windows. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Korsak led them to a padded bench. Jane slipped the heels from her feet and groaned at the dull ache in her arch. How Maura wore these damn things every day, she'd never understand.

"It's been different since you left, Jane," Korsak began. Jane blew a curl out of her eye, her palm holding her chin up.

"It's been hard on me, too, Vince," She threw back. He nodded in agreement, but continued.

"Well, see… that was your choice. I have Kiki. Your Mom has Ron. Frankie has Nina. But Maura, well, she's been alone. And from the minute information she's given me, that isn't her choice. At all. It's hard to navigate this world alone, even for the strongest person. We weren't made to exist by ourselves." Korsak always had a way of putting her in her place without making her feel defensive.

"I know it isn't my business, but what happened tonight kind of made it everyone's business, you understand?" Korsak implored, and Jane hung her head in shame.

"Yes, I know it did," she relented. "I want to tell someone. I'm- I knew, I _know-_ it would kill my Ma. She wanted this perfect man for me, the wedding she could tell all her friends about, and most importantly, grandchildren. How was I..." Jane broke off, looking back toward the reception venue.

Korsak sat in silence for a few moments, and when it was clear she wasn't going to continue, he offered his final advice. "The way I see it, is that your Ma found the perfect man, had a beautiful wedding, and not only does she have TJ, but Frankie and Nina's kiddo soon too. See how that all played out? Everyone else has chose happiness, Jane. That's what it is, _a choice._ You loving Maura had no impact on anyone else's romantic relationships. But it was your refusal to admit to it that has ruined so many friendships," Korsak patted Jane on the back.

Jane took her rental keys out of her clutch. "I can't be here anymore, Korsak. I need to be alone."

Vince shook his head. "When are you going to stop running, Jane? We all love you for who you are, you just haven't accepted _yourself_. That is something that no one can do for you." Korsak got up at that and walked back to the venue.

After having returned to the city where she grew up to be surrounded by all her family and friends again, Jane Rizzoli had never felt more alone.

* * *

Comments, suggestions, REVIEWS please!

-R&K (:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOW! We're so blown away by the constant follows, favorites, and reviews we have received on this story. Thank you all so much! We love you!

You all are so preciously impatient! Honestly, we'd upload more than once a week if we could, but we're both extremely busy and we want to pace ourselves with this story! We only have so much written ahead of time!

We hope you enjoy this highly anticipated chapter! See y'all next Friday!

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Rizzoli and Isles, even now that it's over. *super sad face* Ugh.

* * *

 _Maura practically keened as Jane covered every inch of her body with her lips._

" _Jane, please," Maura begged, needing more. "Just touch me. Don't tease… OH!" Maura wasn't ready for Jane's nimble fingers to pinch her nipples as hard as they did._

" _Happy?" Jane asked with a smirk._

" _Don't… be… a smartypants," Maura said as she smacked Jane's ass._

 _Jane moved down Maura's body, readying herself for the most anticipated moment in two years…_

Jane shot up in bed, drenched in sweat, her core pulsating. The dream seemed all too real. She looked next to her in bed to find it indeed empty. Of course it was a dream, and it hadn't been the first that she'd had since she left for Quantico. Her clock displayed 3:17am, and she groaned as she laid back down. She had to see Maura again today at the family luncheon, and after that, she would have to leave again. She wondered if she would ever escape the pain that leaving brought on.

As she laid in bed unable to sleep, Korsak's words echoed in her mind. Did she even want to go back to Virginia? Sure, she could just suffer through this luncheon and run away again, considering that's what she's best at, but the feeling of discontentment started gnawing away at her belly. She'd thought of a thousand different ways to apologize to Maura since everything happened, but none of them seemed right. None of them seemed to be _enough_. Jane sighed and rolled back over, letting sleep pull her back in, trying to avoid all thoughts of the love of her life.

* * *

Angela hoped that after a night of rest, Jane would be in a better frame of mind. When Angela planned a laid back luncheon with family at the Dirty Robber the day after the reception, she had hoped for pure joy and happiness. But as she watched Jane from afar, she noticed her daughter was the exact opposite of happy. Jane was absolutely tore up, mentally and emotionally, and it was so obvious. She was quiet, wouldn't engage in conversation with anyone, and she was constantly looking to the door, obviously expecting Maura to walk in any minute. Honestly, Jane was nothing like herself, and Angela was tired of watching her suffer. She excused herself and Jane from the table, nodding at Jane to follow her into the back room. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jane, I'm sick of watching you do this to yourself. All of it: the silence, the anger, the confusion. Please just tell me what happened between you and Maura. It's been eating at me ever since you got here. I knew something happened between you two, but it seems worse than I ever imagined. Please, Jane. I'm your mother. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Angela pleaded.

"Ma, I wish..." Jane choked out with angry tears in her eyes, but she allowed Angela to wrap her up in a tight hug. "It was the worst mistake I ever made. No one else is ever going to compare to her. I'm broken and she deserves…"

Jane looked up and her eyes widened when she saw her own mother's. She couldn't believe she admitted to that out loud. She never wanted her mother to know.

"Janie, you mean to tell me…?" Angela whispered, shocked when realization hit her. "Y- you and Maura...?"

"Whether you think I'm a terrible person or not, I loved- love her, Ma. I wanted to be with her forever. But, I got... scared?"

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, terrified." Jane relented.

Angela crossed her arms, blocking Jane's only path out, forcing her to continue.

"I think that's the first time in my life that I've ever admitted to being scared. She made me feel something that I've never felt before. Like my whole purpose in life could be to make her happy and to love her. But God, Ma, this happened twelve hours before I was about to move almost 500 miles away from her. What was I supposed to do? It had been building up, I had been in denial for years."

Angela huffed out a sigh of desperation. "Janie I know I'm your mother and you think I'm uncool to the ways of the world, but I am not blind."

Jane's mouth gaped open. "I knew we- I- I couldn't do long distance, a- and I had finally decided to do something that I knew was going to destroy it. I was torn, Ma. I cried the entire flight because I was terrified that I had made the wrong decision. And, I did what I always do; I just moved on. I could never move on from her, but I moved on from the situation. I thought not being near her would help. I knew I could just be and get past it, but honestly, not a day went by where I didn't think about her. Every single day I wondered what she was doing, where she was going, if she was happy, or, even though it killed me, if she had found happiness with someone else. But, I guess it's clear that she has. Please tell me, Ma. I won't do anything, I just need to know."

"Jane," Angela choked out, heartbroken for her baby girl, not realizing the magnitude of pain she had been dealing with alone. "First of all, I will not tell you because that's Maura's story and it isn't my place." Angela reasoned.

"Oh, now you're going to start minding your own business?" Jane shot back, but was silenced with one look from Angela. "I was terrified of what you'd think of me, Ma." She admitted quietly.

"Of what I would think for you being in love with Maura? Good God, Jane, give me some credit. I don't care if you love a man, a woman, or even a horse for God's sake. Okay, no. That's a lie. Just... loving a horse would be weird. Please don't do that."

Jane chuckled lightly, rolling her eyes at her ever eloquent mother, realizing her lack of tact must have been passed down in the gene pool.

"My point is, I love you. Unconditionally. And, most importantly, Maura loves you, and everyone can see that. Sure, you two may have gone through some rough patches in these past two years, but all the greatest loves had to fight to get to where they wanted to be. She wants you to be her whole world, Jane, and she has for a long, long time."

"How do you know that?" Jane asked.

"A mother knows when someone truly loves her child, Jane. Is it the life I envisioned for you? No." Jane blanched as Angela paused.

"It's better. I couldn't ask for someone else to love you and accept you as wholly as Maura does. You may have hurt her and yes, things have changed between you two, but what will never change is the love you have for each other. You have to make this right Janie, and it must be genuine."

"Do you think? I mean… you know... is there…" Jane sighed. "Do I have a chance still?"

Angela was very much reminded of a young Jane in this moment, hopeful and bright eyed. "How will you ever know if you don't try?" She leaned in and gave a kiss to Jane's cheek, then left her alone.

Jane took a moment to wipe her tears. Whether she wanted to believe it or not, her mother was right. Jane had always loved Maura. She needed to see her, and she hoped that Maura would let her in so they could at least talk. She hoped that she hadn't completely ruined the love that Maura had for her.

* * *

Maura leaned against the doorway of the room to the to-be-completed nursery. The walls remained unpainted. Purple or pink felt too cliché. Maura had a hundred different swatches for the room color alone, not to mention the bedding and window treatments. She placed a hand on her tummy, feeling the gentle movements of her baby girl. It was a miracle, really. She was over 40, but being pregnant made her feel like she was in her 20's again. She had embraced being pregnant. What she had read about, and the only thing she had not truly anticipated, was the change in footwear that being pregnant required. She was holding a swatch in one hand and a cup of tea in the other when the doorbell rang.

Hmmm, she thought to herself. She wasn't expecting any visitors. Not that she ever had any anymore. It went from just her, to her and Jane, to her and Angela and Jane, and all of their friends. And no one rang the doorbell, either. For the past two years it had been too quiet, and the laughter they had shared in the past mocked her in those moments.

As she threw the front door open, she dropped her mug, causing the porcelain to crack. Her hands flew up to her mouth, at a loss for words, her back stiffened ramrod straight.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Maura finally found her voice, hand involuntarily reaching out to take the offered bouquet. She had expected it to be anyone other than Jane Rizzoli, but here she was, standing in a flowing sun dress, her hair pulled up and off her neck. Maura instantly hated that her body still responded to Jane's muscular physique.

A strong, scarred hand, bent and picked up the remnants of the mug. "Well, I didn't mean to scare you. I've been up all night and I know I look like shit but- don't move, Maura. You're barefoot. I don't want you to cut your foot." Jane let herself in, left Maura standing in the foyer alone to bring the trashcan and cleaning supplies. As Jane busied herself cleaning up the mess, Maura looked at the bouquet of lilies, then back at Jane.

As Jane was cleaning, she realized that Maura was abnormally quiet. Silent, actually. When Jane would sneak glances up, she would see Maura looked confusedly at the bouquet and then to Jane. Open mouth, close mouth, repeat. If Jane weren't already on such thin ice, she would've laughed. When Jane was finally finished ensuring Maura was safe to return to move, she followed Maura into the kitchen and sat at the bar. As Maura pulled out a vase to put the flowers in, she took note of the place and how nothing had really changed. Maura still had pictures of the two of them up.

Jane saw the swatch Maura had been holding, the muted, pastel shades, and her heart sank. She cleared her throat, while Maura seemed lost in a world of her own. Maura's back was facing Jane, filling up the vase with water. Maura turned around, placing the vase with the bouquet in the center of the bar. Jane held up the swatch, pointing to one specific color.

Jane's gaze dropped to Maura's tummy. "Is it- is it a girl?" Jane whispered. "Is she healthy?"

Maura nodded, and took the swatch from Jane's hand, letting her fingers linger briefly on Jane's. "The white lily is known as the annual two year wedding anniversary flower. Did you know that when you purchased them or were you trying to be cruel?" Maura's voice hitched as she said anniversary.

Jane inwardly cursed herself. "No, no, Maur- er, Maura, I didn't know that. They were beautiful and I remember you saying at one time that you loved lilies and I couldn't find forget-me-not's at this time of the year. Trust me, I tried. I called like ten different florists." Jane rambled on, completely missing the blush that crept up Maura's neck.

"You remembered that?" Maura asked. "I told you that years ago."

Jane nodded sheepishly. "I remember a lot of important things you told me, Maura. I've just really fucked-" Jane winced at the look on Maura's face when she swore.

"Language." Maura pointed at her belly, but a distinctly faint smile was playing across her lips.

"I've just done a really crappy job at showing you that I did listen, hear you…" And there was the uncomfortable silence again.

Jane took a deep breath. Maura hadn't kicked her out, nor had she refused to let her come inside. It was now or never. "Maura, I came here to apologize to you. I know that all the flowers in the world can't make up for the fact that I took off. But you need to know- it's so important that you know- that it had absolutely nothing to do with anything that you did or said. I'm, I'm a mess Maura. I'm stubborn and indecisive and I have a phobia of never being good enough and I didn't, don't deserve you..." Jane stopped to take a breath.

Maura's hazel eyes remained impassive, but Jane thought she saw a quiver of her chin, and she kept on going.

"I have not looked back on that night with regret, but I have spent the past two years trying to forget how incredible it was. That night didn't change that I had to leave, but I should have done it differently. Maura, I was a coward. If I could go back and change how I left, I would. But I couldn't leave here again without telling you the truth. You have every right to kick me out and completely cut me out of your life, but if I thought getting on my knees and begging you would help, then I would."

"You're leaving," Maura repeated, slowly nodding her head. "When?" Maura whispered. She picked imaginary lint off her maternity dress, refusing to look Jane in the eyes. She'd always be leaving, she reminded herself. This isn't her home anymore.

"Yes," Jane responded. "I have to go back to work on Monday. My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon." Her body was screaming at her, her mind almost forcing her to say, give me a reason to stay.

Maura nodded, and Jane could see that she was fighting back tears. "Well, I think I said everything Friday night that I wanted to. I wish I could say that I didn't mean those things, but that would be a lie and well… I don't know that I'll ever be able to forgive you for the way you treated me, but I appreciate your sincere apology." But when chocolate eyes met hazel, there was doubt and fear and something else Jane couldn't pinpoint.

Jane's heart sank, but she understood exactly where Maura was coming from. Jane felt like a fool for expecting Maura to just fall back into their old routine. Jane realized just how much she expected out of Maura, and unfairly, at that. Jane nodded in agreement, and turned to leave.

"Hey, Maura? Are you… are you happy now?" Jane looked around the kitchen and into the hallway like she expected someone else to materialize out of thin air.

"I don't know, that's a difficult question to answer. I think I'm accustomed to my new normal," Maura answered after some thought. Maura made no mention of there being anyone else and Jane did not notice a single photo of someone she didn't recognize on the tables or walls.

New normal, Jane heard, and she resisted the urge to empty her stomach right there on the kitchen floor. As Jane approached the front door, she turned and looked at Maura, who had turned away, busying herself with something in the kitchen. No doubt, she couldn't stand to watch Jane leave.

Jane walked purposefully back into the kitchen and despite the bump between them, wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and inhaled her sweet scent. She felt Maura stiffen, then relax, and finally, Maura draped her arms around Jane as well. Just before she let go, she gave a squeeze and felt Maura really lean into her. She took her hands and cupped Maura's face, pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, and just as she came, she was gone.

Maura sank to the floor and cried like she had the morning she woke up to an empty spot in her bed that Jane had occupied the night before.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave us a review, pretty please!

-R&K (:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy Friday, friends! Here's Chapter 4! Hope y'all like it!

Note that this chapter changes this story to M-rated. It's getting hot in here!

Disclaimer: We don't own Rizzoli and Isles, just like we didn't last week, or the week before that, or the week before that...

* * *

FLASHBACK

The Dirty Robber was packed full of officers wanting to offer their congratulations on Detective Rizzoli's new position with the FBI. Jane was standing at the bar, having consumed way more beer than normal, but only Maura could tell. Sensing that Jane was heading to the point of no return, she gracefully interjected herself in the conversation and pulled Jane aside, handing her a water. In true Jane fashion, someone tapped her on her back from behind and her hand jerked, drenching both herself and Maura in the process.

"Shit!" Jane hollered.

Maura glared at her, "Language, Jane," she responded calmly, instinctively reaching out to wipe the water off Jane's shirt, not even aware of her own assets and the attention they were garnering. Jane motioned to Maura's white shirt and the lace playing peek-a-boo through the drenched material. Jane pulled Maura into her and led her to the table, grabbing her suit jacket and thrusting it in Maura's face.

"Put this on," Jane ordered. "Now. Everyone is staring."

"Everyone is staring because you're acting ridiculous," Maura murmured under her breath. She shrugged the jacket on regardless and stood to the side as Jane announced loudly that she was leaving. A few handshakes, hugs, and goodbyes, and Jane was hailing a cab to take them to Maura's. Maura's head was spinning at how quickly Jane had maneuvered them out of the bar.

Maura started to take the jacket off and hand it to Jane when Jane's hand shot out and stopped her. Maura's eyes widened when she realized that Jane was eyeing the cab driver to make sure he wasn't watching. Jane's left hand came to rest high on Maura's thigh, her thumb drawing lazy circles. Maura felt her breath hitch, Jane's fingers were kneading the flesh. Maura felt like she might pass out.

"Jane, what is the matter with you?" Maura asked, taking the jacket off and tossing it on Jane's lap.

Jane motioned to her chest, which was still wet but in the darkness couldn't be made out. Maura noticed how Jane's eyes stayed glued on her chest, her tongue darting out over pink lips. When Jane met Maura's eyes, she looked away quickly. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and weaved their fingers together, smirking as Jane squeezed her hand in return, almost in gratitude that Maura didn't push any further.

Jane shoved some cash in the driver's hand and basically pushed Maura out of the cab and up to her front stoop. As Maura was fiddling with her keys, she could feel the weight of Jane's body against her back, feel the tickle of her breath on her neck. Jane reached out and moved her hair off her neck. After what seemed like ages, Maura felt, she finally was able to focus on turning the lock, and as she opened the door and closed it, Jane had already occupied all of her personal space. As soon as Maura's back hit the front door, Jane's tongue invaded her mouth. Maura's nerve endings were on fire, a sensation coiling in her belly and down to her toes. She returned the kiss back, equally invested and she tilted her head to the side as Jane moved one hand to her dampened, clothed breast. She kicked off her heels and the height difference only made Jane growl as she continued to kiss a path down her neck.

"Jane?" Maura asked, panting. She hated how needy and desperate it sounded as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"Hmmm?" was the response.

"What… why… when did you?" Maura's brain completely short circuited as Jane's hand traveled under a damp shirt, her fingertips brushing against her ribcage and finally the underside of a breast.

Jane pulled back and propped herself up against the door with one hand. Her hair was wild and unruly, matching the look in her eyes. Maura had never so much felt like prey about to be devoured. She wasn't sure if she was turned on or scared, likely a mixture of both. "Maura, I want you. That's all that matters. We have this night together and I'm not going to waste it by talking." Jane dipped her head back down and tenderly kissed Maura's swollen lips.

Maura mustered up every ounce of courage she had, and despite the nagging feelings of trepidation in her gut, pushed off the door past Jane, bending over to pick up her heels from the foyer floor and sauntered up the stairs. She was halfway up them when she turned around to find Jane standing at the bottom of the steps. Maura winked and curled her finger in a come-hither motion that had Jane tripping over her feet to chase her into the bedroom.

Maura felt the zipper of her skirt being tugged down forcefully and her shirt discarded somewhere over a lamp. She vaguely remembered Jane pushing her down onto her bed before Jane had hooked both index fingers onto the sides of her panties, pulling them down her shapely legs. She drew in a sharp breath as Jane lowered her face to her core, a firm tongue swiping through sopping wet folds. Jane held Maura down as her tongue assaulted her clit, pulling it in between her lips and grazing her teeth over it. When Jane entered her with two fingers and curled them, Maura knew she wouldn't last much longer. Maura wound a hand in dark tresses and pulled hard as stars burst behind her eyes. Maura clawed at the bedsheets, Jane holding her down as she rode out the aftershocks. Jane climbed up her body, taking her time to kiss and nip tender, sweat dampened flesh, until she came to rest beside her.

Maura looked over, and Jane traced her lips. Maura's tongue darted out and she could taste herself on Jane's fingertips. "God, Maura. You are so beautiful when you come undone." Even in the darkness, Jane could see Maura's pale skin flush. Maura mustered up all her bravery and leaned back in to kiss Jane, rolling herself over and pressing all her body weight against her. Jane threaded her fingers in Maura's hair as she felt Maura's hands exploring under her shirt.

"Take off your clothes." Maura ordered between kisses. Jane sat up immediately and allowed Maura to pull her shirt over her head. Her belt and pants were quick to follow, and when Maura one-handedly flicked open the back of her bra, she raised an eyebrow and was rewarded by an eager tongue dancing around a nipple. Maura, heart pounding in her chest, tugged on the lace of Jane's panties and let out a low groan when she took in the smooth skin at the apex of her thighs. She inhaled Jane's scent and momentarily rested her head against Jane's abdomen. When she raised her head she found inquisitive brown eyes and a furrowed brow.

"Maur?" Jane asked, a hand shooting out to cup her jaw and neck.

Maura responded by kissing a trail down her abdomen, down the inside of one thigh and up the inside of another. Without warning, she stroked wet folds and plunged a finger inside, knuckle deep and Jane's back arched up off the bed. She started at an agonizing pace, Jane moaning, writhing, and begging for release. When she removed her finger and replaced it with her tongue, Jane hooked her legs over Maura's shoulders and her heels digging into her back, Jane silenced and promptly came, the only sound in the room was their labored breaths and rapidly beating hearts.

Jane and Maura took turns, winding each other up many times before they slowly tumbled over the edge, moans and muffled screams urging the other on. Maura lost count of how many times that night they spent making the other come, like a fierce competition. They whispered long into the night, stealing kisses, and Maura knew this was the intimacy that she had never known she needed until this moment. Right before she fell asleep in Jane's arms, she whispered into the stillness of the night, "I love you," before the sound of Jane's heartbeat lulled her into slumber.

When she woke that next morning, she woke with a sated smile, momentarily oblivious to her empty, cold bed. "Jane?" she called, sitting up, wincing at how sore she was.

She padded around her bedroom into the bathroom, then down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Jane?" She called out, noting the distinct worry in her own voice.

But her house was empty, and all the reservations and trepidation she felt the night before came rushing to the forefront of her mind. This was a feeling she had grown accustomed to, one that Jane promised to always protect her from. There was a difference in being alone and being lonely, and Maura was too well acquainted with it. For the first time since she met Jane, Maura Isles had been abandoned by the love of her life.

* * *

Maura gathered herself up off the kitchen floor carefully, and made her way to the kitchen sink to rinse her face and hands. She looked out the window into the backyard, where she had visions of a raven-haired little girl playing on a swingset and in the dirt. Her eyes locked on the bouquet Jane had delivered in person. It troubled Maura that Jane brought them herself instead of having them delivered, that Jane still showed care and concern for her and it mostly troubled her that she fell right back into the habit of allowing Jane to comfort her. Maura didn't want to respond that way, and she was angry at her body for betraying her. It had been two years since they'd spent that night together. Maura spent the first few months after that sleepwalking through life. She had basically cut off everyone except Angela, because the matriarch just wouldn't have it. She would come home from work, eat dinner, then vegetate on the couch, oftentimes crying herself to sleep on Angela's lap.

All Angela understood was, "It's complicated, Ma," from Jane, and "It's not my place to say," from Maura. Angela knew was that if Maura was hurting, so was Jane. But before they knew it, time had passed and new routines kept them apart. Maura never strayed from her shell, instead encasing her feelings in science and pathology. The days of Maura trusting anyone again were over, and she had made that abundantly clear.

Only Angela knew that Maura started having serious baby fever long before Nina and Frankie announced their pregnancy. She would see her linger on baby commercials, watched her read books on becoming a Mom in your 40's, and watched her painstakingly decide between in-vitro and artificial insemination. Maura dismissed Angela's disgust at the AI, stating that it was merely normal for a woman in her 40's to still desire to be a Mom. Angela didn't disagree with that, but definitely thought is was abnormal for a woman to be impregnated by someone holding a turkey baster. Angela had many questions, and Maura answered them with all the patience in the world. Maura knew that her chances to conceive on the first round were not good, but she still held out hope that it would happen for her.

When she finally received the news just six weeks later that she was, in fact, pregnant, she waited with bated breath for another six to break the news to anyone. She simply couldn't bear to grieve another loss. For the first time in a long time, Maura woke up with a smile on her face, despite unbearable morning sickness. Only in the dead of night when the day caught up with her, would she allow herself to fantasize about Jane coming home to her at the end of a long case, talking to their baby and rubbing lotion on her rapidly expanding belly. Despite how poorly everything had ended, Maura still held out hope that Jane would find her way back to Boston, back to the PD, and back to her waiting arms.

Today, when Jane showed up with flowers and kissed her forehead, it seemed like that hope was turning into more of a reality.

* * *

Leave a review to let us know what you think of this chapter, pretty please and thank you!

-R&K (:


	5. Chapter 5

Longest chapter yet, and earliest update yet! We figured we'd give y'all a little treat for being such amazing readers! Thank you to the moon and back for all of your support, whether it comes in the form of a follow, favorite, a review, or even just a read! It means the world to us and we love writing stories that other people love, too!

Enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Let us check... Nope. Still don't own them. We're just two bffs writing on a Google Doc in our spare time.

* * *

It was Jane's last day in Boston before she had to return back "home" in the morning. While she was happy to escape the stress and anxiety the weekend caused her, in the back of her mind, she was also a little disappointed. She had come for one reason, to celebrate her mother's marriage. But she had also hoped that she could spend some time with Maura, at least some _real_ time, rather than her quick and awkward stop-by the night before.. She knew that it was easier said than done, considering the circumstances. She also knew that she would never be able to simply waltz back into Maura's life with the hope that everything would be sunshine and rainbows, but she would also at least like explain to Maura why she did what she did. It may have taken two whole years and the sight of Maura again for Jane to realize it, but she knew that leaving Maura that morning was the worst decision she ever made.

And, of course, that feeling completely slapped her in the face the second she saw Maura. Her first interaction with Maura was a shitshow, and she knew that everything had blown up in her face. While Jane Rizzoli was one of the most hard-headed and determined people on the planet, she knew that the damage she had caused may have been irreversible.

And with those thoughts floating in her head, Jane forced herself to get off Frankie's lumpy couch and hop in the shower. She donned an oversized tee with crop leggings, her favorite comfy and cute combo. She spritzed her favorite perfume, the one that Maura always admired, and she "borrowed" Frankie's car, heading to the same beautiful Beacon Hill home that she always barged right into with a smile on her face. Today it was different, as she stood in front of the large wooden door, holding two coffee cups in her sweating hands, hoping that the woman who used to love her would let her in again. She gently knocked, taking a deep breath and blowing a strand of unruly hair from her face. She heard the door unlatch and when it opened, she was met by one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen: A pregnant Maura Isles in yoga pants and a long tunic top, her honey curls piled up in a messy bun.

"Jane?" Maura whispered, genuinely surprised. "I thought your flight left today."

"Not until early evening," Jane said hesitantly, worried about Maura's response to her showing up again uninvited. "Can I come in?" She asked politely.

Jane offered one of the coffee cups to Maura, who hesitated. "It's decaf. You know, because baby girl and all." Jane smiled, that dimple causing Maura's heart to race.

Maura stepped aside and opened up the door. Jane stepped through, and strolled into the kitchen. "So have you two thought of any names?" Jane asked casually.

"You… two?" Maura asked, confused.

Jane turned red, obviously embarrassed and feeling like maybe this was a bad idea. But before she knew it, she had opened her mouth and out flew a whole bunch of nonsense. Jane could have sworn sometimes that she had Tourette's.

"Yeah, you know, you and the dad? I mean, you're pretty far along right? You two have to have some names you've bounced around. Even when I was pregnant with… well, I had thought of some names. I'm just curious. You know, no big deal. But if you haven't, you all still have plenty of time and I've even heard of people waiting to bring the baby home before they name it and-" Jane trailed off, mostly because she was out of breath and not at all because Maura was standing opposite her smiling this ridiculously radiant smile. Jane had heard some women were radiant with a certain glow while pregnant, and being pregnant was seriously agreeing with Maura.

"Me and the Dad… mmm." Maura trailed off. "I mean, I have thought of a few names," Maura deliberately avoided mentioning the "Dad" again, but not out of embarrassment for the situation. No, it just felt really good to watch Jane squirm. And oh, how Maura wanted to make her squirm. "Nothing _we_ have decided on though."

Jane couldn't hide her disappointment at the word "we," although she sucked in a deep breath and requested something that Maura never saw coming.

"Can I, um, meet him before I have to leave?" Jane asked peering around the living room. Maura thought that maybe this was how teenage girls feel when they requested dating privileges from their fathers. Jane could go from being a normal human to an overprotective Neanderthal in record time.

"Why, so you can interrogate him?" Maura responded, a bit of an edge to her voice. Maura stood as tall as she could, her hand on one hip.

Jane wore a look of shock when Maura shook her head no. She finally conceded with a smirk on her face but still had the conscience to look guilty all at the same time.

"It doesn't matter anyways," Maura stated, shrugging as though it never occurred to her. "He's, well… not around." Maura wasn't lying. He had never been around. At least not to her home.

Jane scratched her ear, worried that Maura could hear her heartbeat and see the apprehension playing across her features. "So, there's not, he isn't um, here?" She asked.

"No, Jane. He isn't here," Maura stated firmly. "You know I wanted to be a Mom for years, so I finally made it happen. I couldn't wait for it to come around the conventional way." Maura explained.

Jane looked confused so Maura, explicitly put her out of her misery. "It isn't like I met him in a bar. I carefully chose him. I won't lie, medical history was important to me but I also obviously chose someone very attractive."

"Medical hist- What are you even talking about, Maura?" Jane scratched the back of her neck.

"He was a donor, Jane," Maura stated plainly. "I picked him from a database, okay? And then I had to take hormone shots and undergo a procedure."

Jane blanched. "Simple as that." Maura waved the information off as if it were no big deal.

"Okay," came the simple response back. Jane took a long sip of her coffee and rocked back and forth on her heels. She was practically ashamed to admit that her heart was soaring. Another silence enveloped them.

"So you're going to raise her alone?" Jane blurted out at the same time Maura asked, "Would you like to see the nursery?"

Jane responded with an enthusiastic "Yes!" while Maura mumbled, "Ummm, yes, that was my plan."

But Jane was already bounding up the stairs, no doubt having forgotten even asking a question, or running away from what she had asked. Probably the latter, Maura decided. Jane reached the spare bedroom and smirked behind a hand when she discovered that nothing had changed since she left. Maura stood beside her, tears glistening in her eyes, hands fisted at her side.

"I can't decide on a theme," she admitted, then burst into tears.

Jane put an arm around Maura, pulling her in and relishing the closeness of their bodies. She cursed inwardly at the physical reaction her body was having. Jane rubbed up and down Maura's arm trying to comfort her.

"It's alright," she murmured soothingly. "When she comes home from the hospital it won't matter if the nursery is done. It will just matter that she has you and that she is loved. Everything else will come in time." Jane reassured but Maura only cried harder.

"Besides she won't even be sleeping in here for a while. You'll want to keep her in your bedroom for the first few months. Maybe you should start with picking out a bassinet?" Jane suggested.

Maura hiccuped and pulled away, her tear-stained face replaced with a grateful grin. "I think I can do that." She admitted.

"One thing at a time," Jane reminded her, "one thing at a time." Maura didn't shy away when Jane, who still had her arm wrapped around Maura's shoulder, placed a kiss to her temple.

Maura pulled away, wiped her face clean of her tears and smiled brightly again at Jane. "I'll go get ready!"

 _Maura's mood swings are going to be the death of me,_ Jane thought.

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning getting lost in a children's chic furniture store in Boston, where Maura poured over every available bassinet option for Bean, which is what Jane nicknamed the child after seeing the first ultrasound picture hanging on the side of Maura's fridge.

"Maura," Jane called out while she was getting dressed. "This ultrasound picture... you're having a _baby_ , right? 'Cause it looks like a bean!" Then a smirk followed by, "That's what I'm calling her from now on!"

Maura had smacked Jane on the arm for that, declaring loudly that she'd have to pick out an actual name soon so that didn't stick, though she secretly loved it. She had no one else to share her life with, and as much as she despised how easily she and Jane fell back into their old banter, she found herself having all these conflicting emotions.

Elation, that Jane had seemingly "returned" to her. She had been less than kind with her words, yet Jane had continued to seek her out and have interactions with her. That marveled her. Denial, because she knew that this was most likely going to be the most interaction they may ever have again. Jane didn't live here anymore, and they weren't "friends" anymore, so she had to keep herself in check. And finally, she was totally frustrated because she hadn't been able to get the ache between her legs to disappear since Friday night when she had given Jane a piece of her mind.

Almost as if Jane realized that Maura was starting to pull away, she picked up a Mission Critical baby Carrier and strapped it on, placing a baby doll in the front. It looked like a military grade SWAT vest. Maura hated to admit that she melted a little at the sight of tough Jane Rizzoli wearing a baby carrier. Jane paraded around the store, calling out, "Hey, I can take Bean to work with me on call-outs." Maura shook herself out of a trance, smiling and laughing to herself. She shook her head, indicating that no, Jane would not be taking Bean ( _Oh no, when did that happen?_ ) with her to work. Jane pouted in response.

Maura finally settled on an Orbelle bassinet that Jane was sure cost her more than her first months' rent as an adult. Jane looked longingly at the baby carrier as she put it away, after some decidedly judgemental glares from the staff in the stuffy store. When she wandered away, Maura motioned to the sales lady to include that in her purchases. As they drove away from the store, Jane reached over the console and placed her hand on Maura's belly.

Maura hummed in approval, her body recognizing the need for Jane before her brain could catch up with it. She watched Jane out of the corner of her eye. "Bean is active," Jane said with awe.

Maura nodded, one hand over Jane's. "This is her knee, I think. Or maybe an elbow. She likes to knee me in my ribs when it's time to eat. If I didn't know any better, I would think she's a miniature version of you." Jane laughed and Maura smirked, then a quietness took over the car.

Jane broke the silence as Maura finally parked the car. "I-I have really missed you, Maura. I know that things can't ever go back to the way that they were and I don't deserve a second chance. But I loved you then and I love you now and if you could ever, ever find it in yourself to forgive me… I would like to… I want to help you with Bean. If we can't be, erm-, lovers… then I will always be your friend. I could be a great Aunt to Bean." Jane was imploring Maura, her dark brown eyes wide with hope and Mura sank back into the seat and closed her eyes.

"You're making this very difficult, Jane Rizzoli. I had sworn that I would never give you the time of day again." Maura rolled her head over to look at Jane. She reached out and tucked a stray lock behind Jane's ear. Jane leaned into her touch the same time Maura leaned into her personal space. Jane was only focused on closing the distance.

Maura pressed her lips against Jane's and almost instantly felt an equally pair of soft lips open against her own. She was rewarded when Jane offered a low moan and reached out to thread a hand through her hair, Jane pulling Maura as close as possible as she slanted her mouth against Maura's. Maura gasped and withdrew, her hand flying to her stomach. Jane, head still spinning from that kiss, groaned at the sudden departure of Maura's tongue from her mouth.

"She's already kicking me out of your space," Jane whined and so adorably pitiful, Maura pulled her back in for another searing kiss. As they both pulled away, panting for a breath, Maura promptly got out of the car, moving quickly while Jane clambered out to keep up.

Jane helped Maura in with a small bag of baby items but dreaded that in the next hour she would have to be leaving for the airport. As Maura rounded the kitchen counter, she leaned against it heavily, her eyes brimming with tears. "I swore to myself that I would never let this happen but you're home and it feels so natural and all I can think about is what it would be like to raise this baby with you. I can't stop thinking about what an amazing Mommy you would be, how we would compliment each other. But, you live hours away and my life is here and how could that work?" Maura laid her head down on the cold marble countertop and Jane could hear sobs wracking her body.

Jane couldn't hold in her tears so she gathered Maura up in her arms and led her to the couch where she held her while she cried. She stroked her hair and pressed kisses to her cheeks and wiped her tears, silently berating herself for ever giving up on someone who could love her so completely. "This is all my fault, Maura. I'm going to fix it. I'll do anything I can, I promise. You are not going to raise Bean alone."

Maura raised her head and was met with a look of fierce determination from Jane, and a part of her wanted so badly to believe Jane, to jump headfirst back into everything she had ever wanted and never thought she was going to have. But, a shattered heart was not something Maura Isles could just forget, and too many broken promises in her life kept that future just out of reach for her. She broke away from Jane, got up off the couch and walked to the stairs, not pausing and she climbed them.

"I want to believe you, Jane, but your words mean nothing to me anymore. I'm tired and I'm going to lay down. Please lock the door behind you when you leave." And with that, she was upstairs and shutting her bedroom door behind her.

Jane sat there for a minute, stunned by the suddenness of Maura's departure, stung by the coldness of Maura's abrupt statement. She replayed the last few minutes over and over in her head before she walked into Maura's office and grabbed a pen and some paper. She sat down at the kitchen counter and began to write a letter that she hoped would keep Maura believing until she could make it home again. As she finished the letter, she flourished another piece of paper and started writing numbers down. She crossed one number off and the letter she wrote left instructions for Maura to cross one number off for every day that passed until Jane came home again.

When she was done, She left both pieces of paper on the counter for Maura to read. Then, just as she was asked, she left the Beacon Hill townhouse locking the door behind her.

* * *

After Maura woke up from her nap, she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Despite being hungry and thirsty, her eyes were drawn to the letter and she picked it up immediately, eyes pouring over the slanted writing.

 _Dear Maur,_

 _I know that this relationship is hardest on you because of how stubborn and closed off I am. I wish I could go back 758 days and undo the most selfish decision that I ever made. Even if I got to spend the rest of my life with you, I would never be able to prove to you how sorry that I truly am. I knew when I left how madly in love with you I was. I knew how deeply it hurt me, and I am ashamed to admit that I knew it would also hurt you deeply. I have to admit that so that I can accept responsibility for this and the consequences that came with them. I'm not going to give up this time. I won't make that mistake twice._

 _When I thought you had moved on with someone else, it physically made me sick. I understand I had no right to feel that way, but it's important that you know I had that reaction because I am still head over heels, absolutely and positively in love with you. Everything about you. Even still. Even after being separated from you for two years. I want you to know that my love for you will never diminish and it may take some time to figure out the logistics, but you say the words and I will make it happen._

 _I love you, Maura. I have missed you more than I ever knew it was possible to miss someone. You are my home. You always were, and you always will be. Please let me love you and Bean like I know I can. Please give me a chance to show you that I can be the best friend, partner, and lover that you could ever have._

 _You have all my heart,_

 _Jane_

 _P.S.- I have numbered the days until I can come home again. Please cross them off until I can be there with you. I'll be looking forward to holding you again._

Maura sat clutching the letter to her chest, her heart pounding and tears streaming down her face. She looked back at the clock on the wall and picked up the phone. It rang and rang as she tapped her foot absentmindedly, worrying her bottom lip between teeth.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Maura," She breathed out, flooded with relief and anticipation. "I- I'm sorry to call. I know you're busy. I just… can I please have Jane's address?"

* * *

Oh man, what's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out! *evil laugh*

Please leave us a review!

-R&K(:


	6. Chapter 6

*GASP* NEW CHAPTER EARLY ON A FRIDAY!

Happy Friday! We hope you love this chapter! This is one of our favorites, and our longest yet! We think y'all will be pleased with how it turns out!

We want to apologize for having to change that little mishap in the last chapter, resulting in it being reposted. We posted that little note letting y'all know what happened so you wouldn't get confused or angry, but according to some of the comments we received, people got quite angry about it anyway. Sorry about that if we made you mad, we just want to keep y'all informed, because let's face it, WE LOVE YOU!

Without further ado, Chapter 6!

DISCLAIMER: Somehow... someday... somewheeeerrreeeeee... nope. Probably never.

* * *

Jane stepped off the airplane, itching to finally be out of such close proximity to others. There had been a delay in takeoff, so what should have taken an hour turned into four, wedged in between a woman who smelled like she had sprayed an entire bottle of perfume on her and a man who snored like a train. The flight itself wasn't supposed to last more than an hour, but they were detoured due to a storm. Her luggage was nowhere to be found after waiting for an hour at baggage claim, and suffice to say, she wasn't happy about the hour trip out of the city toward her apartment.

She was exhausted and her alarm would be going off in just a few hours. As she dug her phone out and plugged it in to charge, she was dead asleep almost instantly. Had her flight back to Virginia not been such hell, she'd have laid there awake all night after realizing that Maura had not contacted her since leaving the letter in the kitchen.

When she awoke the next morning, she had a text message from Maura, simply stating:

 _Hope you made it back safely. Counting down the days. XO_

Her simple response back was:

 _I did. Looking forward to it. XO_

Although it had seemed a little impersonal, Jane was already running behind schedule and she had several new recruiting classes to train. She barely had time to register that there had been no communication from Maura about her letter. This job wasn't like her Detective position where she had moments of down time interspersed between new cases. Her daily grind was consistent, and although she was putting in 10-12 hour days, she rarely got to sit down at a desk.

In true Jane Rizzoli fashion, it didn't register until a full 48 hours later that the daily grind was making her absolutely miserable. The remainder of her day at work passed slowly before she was pacing the floor in her apartment in the middle of the night, realizing that this wasn't the life she wanted anymore. She had been so intrigued at having been offered a position with the FBI that she hadn't thought of all she'd have to give up.

Suddenly, being married to her job wasn't so appealing anymore.

After having spent a full day with Maura, everything she had ever wanted changed. Instead of interrogations and tactical maneuvers, she saw Red Sox onesies and diapers and midnight feedings so Maura could sleep. No longer lecturing to newbies about the least lethal force to use, instead she saw a little girl with Maura's curls and hazel eyes, irresistibly adorable dimples, and skinned knees and tears. She saw them walking their baby girl into her first day of preschool. Jane sat down on the couch, clutching the armrests, in realization that nothing was standing in her way of having the life she had been dreaming of. Nothing except herself.

When she awoke the following morning, on her way out of her house, sat a UPS package at her front door. Intrigued, she ripped the package open and there sat the Mission Critical baby carrier she had put on in the store. Attached was a card, with two words written in it.

 _Come home._

* * *

Back in Boston, Maura stepped back into the sunshine after having left her Obstetrics appointment. The weather was decidedly warmer, and she was sweating within seconds. Three new ultrasound pictures and a glucose test later, she was tired, but exhilarated. 28 weeks down, 12 to go. She drank that vile sugar water and was subjected to blood draws, but in the end, seeing Bean's profile made it all worth it. She had watched in amazement as measurements were taken. She was completely in love again, only in a different way.

Maura's eyes adjusted to the sunlight as she started her car. She hesitated before heading to work, unable to face the quiet and solitude of her home. It had been weeks since Jane left Boston again. According to Maura's countdown (which she would stubbornly deny), Jane should be back this weekend. Aside from daily text messages and one late night phone call in which Jane was obviously drunk, their communication had been rather scant. Maura had been busier at work, and the hours Jane kept were odd. Many nights, Maura would fall into bed and awake to a text message and a missed call from Jane. Jane had been patient and understanding, but Maura couldn't help but wonder when that patience would break.

Maura was hungry and jittery when she decided to stop at a corner deli and literally ran straight into Korsak and Frankie. "Frankie!" She beamed. "I heard Nina had the baby. Congratulations!"

"Just this past weekend, actually," he beamed. "I offered to take off some time with her, but between her and Ma, I think they've got it covered." Maura stifled a laugh. She could read between the lines, and Frankie wasn't so different from Jane when it comes to dealing with Angela. Maura longed for one of her mothers to be so doting and accommodating. Or, at least, just involved.

Frankie smiled, oblivious to Maura's internal struggle. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through at least a hundred new pictures of Nina and the latest little Rizzoli. "This is Nico the day we brought him home."

"Nico?" Maura echoed.

"Short for Nicholas. Nina likes Nick, but I think Nico suits him better," Frankie beamed with pride.

"How long did it take you to come up with a name?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head. "We knew as soon as we found out we were having a boy. How about you? Picked out her name yet?"

Maura looked up. "No, not yet. Everything I like seems so outdated for this era." Maura continued swiping through the pictures. Not accustomed to feelings of jealousy, Maura couldn't help but feel pangs of wistfulness at the pics of Frankie and Nina holding their little bundle together in the hospital.

"He's so beautiful, Frankie," Korsak snorted.

"He clearly takes after his Mama in the looks department," Korsak teased Frankie.

Maura raved. "I know you and Nina are just crazy about him." Frankie hugged her and Korsak finally convinced her to sit down and eat with them. While Frankie got up to order her sandwich, she sat idly with Korsak talking about their recent case, the weather, anything but their anchoring connection. She finally conceded and pulled the ultrasound pics out and shared them with him.

"Oh, Maura. Look at how big she's getting!" Maura smiled at Korsak's exuberance. "How much longer?"

"Twelve weeks. Maybe more, maybe less. Hopefully less," She responded smartly, wincing at the discomfort in her lower back.

"Wow. Not much time left at all! I know you're chomping at the bit to meet her. How much time are you going to take off?"

"I have quite a bit of time I can take. I'm definitely taking off the standard twelve. I'm struggling with the thought of having to hire a nanny," she admitted.

"That's completely understandable, Maura," Korsak said, reaching over the table and squeezing her hand.

"So, Maura, have you heard about Ja-" Korsak was interrupted when Frankie sat her sandwich and salad down in front of her. Korsak didn't get to finish his question as Maura, as ladylike as possible, inhaled her lunch.

The rest of the lunch consisted of Frankie telling stories about Nico peeing on him while changing midnight diapers, and the fact that Ron basically had to force Angela to leave the hospital so they could get some sleep. They laughed about that, which prompted a trip down memory lane. They sat for over an hour, just reminiscing about old cases and life before they all went in different directions. Before they knew it, lunchtime was over and they all had to return to their respective jobs. Frankie and Korsak went back out in the field, and Maura went back to sitting in her office in the air conditioning, pouring over lab results. She mused how dramatically their lives had changed since Jane left Boston.

It wasn't until she fell into bed that evening that it started to bug her what Korsak meant to ask before they were interrupted. She grabbed her cell phone and went to text him before she talked herself out of it. If it were that important, he would've found a way to bring it up again. She got up and went into Bean's nursery and sat on the floor, separating the samples. She saw her three samples picked out and placed away from the rest of the stack. Yellow and grey for the walls. Yellow damask print for the bedding and a charcoal chenille print for the rocker. Maura smiled, knowing how soothing Jane felt those colors to be. She simply snapped a quick picture of the samples and sent them in a text message to Jane with a heart eyes emoji.

She then wandered back into her bedroom, feeling satisfied with Jane's suggestion on bedding. Despite hundreds of miles between them, one simple gesture from Jane could calm her mind. Despite her having one less decision to make, It seemed like hours before she was able to drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

Angela and Ron were drinking coffee on their side patio, alternating turns working a crossword puzzle and reading the newspaper when the doorbell ringing startled them. Ron checked his watch.

"It's 7am on Friday morning. Who could that be?" he stated, following Angela to the front door where she opened it gingerly, not yet undoing the slip lock. Angela was in shock when she saw Jane standing there, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, hands tucked in her pockets.

"SURPRISE, MA! I'M HOME!" she said sheepishly.

Angela slammed the door, unlocked it and threw it back open, bringing Jane in for a bone-crushing hug. Ron chuckled at the expression on Jane's face. "Two visits in two months after none for two years? Are you sick, Janie?" Angela asked.

Jane smiled and ducked her head. "No, Ma. No. I don't think you understand. I meant it when I said _I'm home_." Jane dropped her duffel bag at her feet. "I thought you deserved to be the first one to know. But I haven't signed a lease for an apartment anywhere yet. Can I stay here until I figure that out?"

Angela squealed as she brought a beaming Jane Rizzoli back into her arms. Jane relaxed against Angela, finally feeling at peace with her decision. She had given her notice to terminate her employment not long after she had returned. Although she anticipated the job change initially, it grew to be something she never foresaw. It was stifling. She didn't have the camaraderie at Quantico that she had with the BPD. The job was monotonous at times, and of course, there wasn't a certain Medical Examiner there that kept her on her toes.

She had decided in her mind that there would be another Detective position at BPD that she could return back to, but so far, she was not having much luck with that. She was hoping that someone would transfer or retire. At this point, she didn't even care if it was in homicide. Chief Martinez promised the first available position was hers. She waited patiently every day by her phone while she packed up her tiny apartment. It wasn't long before her notice was up and she drove a small moving truck with her belongings back to Boston. It was that Friday morning she showed up on her Mother's doorstep to the new house she and Ron had bought just blocks away from Maura's Beacon Hill townhome.

Angela looked at Ron who nodded emphatically. "Of course, honey," she motioned to the kitchen. "Let me cook you some breakfast though. I think we have a lot of talking to do."

* * *

Jane pushed her plate away, her belly full and her mind occupied on two things: seeing Maura again and meeting her new baby nephew. "So how is Nina doing?" She asked her Mom as Angela cleaned the kitchen.

"Great. She's so attentive and this whole motherhood thing is coming to her very naturally. I stop by for a while every day to give her some time to herself, and that way when she goes back to work, Frankie can take some time off with Nicholas. It keeps him home as long as possible."

Jane stood up and stretched. "If you don't mind, maybe I could go with you today. Help Nina with Nico?"

Angela scoffed. "Frankie insists on calling him that. What's wrong with Nicholas?"

"Mom. Really?" Jane added with a laugh. "Francesco? Clementine? I hardly think you're one to pass judgement on what people name their kids." From behind her, she heard Ron laugh heartily.

"So, Janie. You gonna tell me or not?"

Jane feigned surprise. "Tell you what?" She suddenly grew interested in her nails.

" _Tell me what_?" Angela looked at Ron, exasperated. "WHY YOU'RE HOME? You spent almost 40 years trying to get out of this town and suddenly you're moving back with no warning? Did you- did you get fired, Janie?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Of course I- NO! I didn't get fired. Stop with the dramatics. I just- I had to figure this out on my own, okay? I'm back for good. Well, I mean, I need to get my job back."

Angela sighed. "Janie, Janie. I can't pretend I'm not thrilled you're home, because I am. But we both know why you're really home, and I want you to know that we all support you. I hope you find all the happiness you deserve." Angela dropped a kiss to Jane's temple and collected her plate.

"You have our total support." Ron added, patting her awkwardly on the back. He realized that trying to parent a grown adult who wasn't your child was quite difficult.

"Thanks, Ron." Jane stood up, motioning upstairs. "I'm just going to take my stuff up."

Angela nodded and continued cleaning the kitchen. "We'll be leaving to see Nicholas in an hour if you want to come with us!" She called after Jane.

"I'll let you know, Ma!" was the only reply.

When she was finally upstairs, Jane fished her phone out of her pocket and texted Maura.

 _You free for dinner tonight?_

Maura's reply came almost immediately.

 _Probably not. Caught a case and have two autopsies to complete. I don't anticipate being done before midnight._

Jane smiled to herself, the wheels of a surprise already in motion. Angela barely had time to register anything when Jane flew into the kitchen, a bundle of energy and wild hair, kissing her on the cheek and yelling something about having to go to the hardware store. Angela laughed to herself as the room became still again now that Jane was gone.

Just an hour later, Jane stood in the aisle surrounded by paint supplies. She pulled a picture of the wall samples up and promptly marched to the counter and asked for several gallons of each. Jane bit her lip as she picked out different rollers and brushes, smiling at herself and at her plan that was falling seamlessly into place.

* * *

Jane stood in the threshold of the nursery in Maura's house, surveying the task ahead of her. She had carefully laid drop cloths all over the hardwood floor. She had taken painstaking effort to tape off every corner, edge, and trim with painters' tape. She had brought several lamps in from surrounding rooms and opened up the windows to get the most light in that she could. Then she had washed down every wall by hand, her very first labor of love for this child. This child she wanted to help Maura raise. _Their Bean_. Jane knew she had to make a grand gesture, something that would make Maura swoon. Something that would convey, _I'm sorry, I fucked up, Please forgive me, I'm home, I want you back, and I'm committed to this,_ all rolled into one.

"I'm going to make this right," she said aloud, despite there not being anyone there with her.

Jane turned AC/DC up loudly on her phone, pulled her hair back away from her face and up off her neck in a messy bun, picked up her roller, and got to work. It was barely noon and she knew that she could have this room completely finished by the time Maura got home that evening. Only 10 weeks left, and Jane wanted to get as much done for Maura as she could, taking as much stress off her as possible. She jammed to the music and rolled paint for hours, completely unaware of missing numerous texts from Maura saying that she could swing dinner. Jane was completely lost in the task at hand.

Jane had just started on the last coat of the accent wall when the music died down and switched to something slower. Steve Perry's voice crooned through the tiny speaker of her phone and instantly soothed her. She rolled her shoulders, her arms and back screaming at her from non-stop painting. She felt semi-high, having been breathing in the paint fumes for the past eight hours. The sun had dropped in the sky, leaving her bathed in lamp light. She was a mess, hair in a messy bun, yellow and gray paint splattered on her bare legs and feet, her tank top rolled up past her belly button, revealing her toned abs. She was half singing, half yelling the lyrics to Open Arms, just painting away, in her own little world.

It was in that position that Maura found her when she came in, all legs and arms, and while Maura was completely overwhelmed with the act itself, she felt a familiar warmth spread through her body and settle in her core. She walked over quietly, and turned the music down. Jane turned around abruptly, caught red-handed. She smiled sheepishly, seeing the look of amusement on Maura's face.

"Surprise?" Jane asked, holding the roller in one hand and a small paintbrush in the other.

To Jane's surprise, Maura burst into tears and threw herself at Jane, half covered in paint and all. Jane held Maura close and stroked her hair away from her face. Once her tears died down and the hiccups subsided, Maura pulled back and breathed out.

"Oh, Jane," she began, "it's just beautiful." She looked up at Jane, unshed tears still brimming in her eyes. Jane ran a thumb under Maura's eye and across her cheekbone, wiping away a lone tear.

"Thank you," Maura said quietly, snuggling back into the embrace. "You don't know-" her words abruptly cut off when Jane closed the distance and pressed her lips to Maura's. It took no time at all for the kiss to deepen, Jane tilting her head and Maura's mouth opening, granting her tongue access. Maura's hands fisted the back of Jane's shirt, pulling her as close as possible while being 8 months pregnant. As Maura pulled back for a breath, she rested her forehead against Jane's, a radiant smile gracing her lips.

"Maura- I meant what I said," Jane began. "I'm done running. I'm here for you, _and_ Bean."

"I know, Jane. I know you are. Can you- can we-" Maura stopped abruptly, her hand moving to her stomach to cover it.

Jane's hand followed and she felt in amazement. "Bean." She breathed out, mesmerized.

Maura laughed and covered Jane's hand with her own, moving it farther down where Jane could feel light taps. "Is she boxing?" Jane asked, then got down to her knees and lifted Maura's shirt. She pressed feather like kisses to her tummy, then ran her hands up and down Maura's sides.

"Take it easy on your Mommy, Bean. She's been waiting so long for you," Jane whispered.

"It feels like I've been waiting longer for this," Maura answered, pulling Jane up and into her arms.

"I'm not letting you go this time," Jane said quietly, pressing a kiss to Maura's mouth, then her neck. "I promise."

Maura stepped back and smiled as her eyes took in all the hard work Jane had put into the nursery. "Join me in the bathtub?" She asked teasingly, pulling her bottom lip in between plump lips. Jane could only nod dumbly, voice lost at such a request.

She then reached out and offered her hand to Jane, pulling her into the master bathroom where she proffered a bath, complete with bath salts, essential oils, and candles. She watched as Jane stripped quickly of her clothes and climbed in first. Maura, suddenly extremely self-conscious and very aware that her body had changed significantly, hesitated ever so slightly.

But then hazel eyes met chocolate, and all the love and adoration reflected back at her melted her fears and insecurities away. She stepped out of her heels and unzipped her dress, pushing it down and over hips that were more shapely than before, baring her round tummy. She looked at Jane taking her whole body in, and she unclasped her bra and went to step in the tub. Jane caught both of her hands and helped her get situated in between her legs. Jane's hands went right into her hair, gathering it up and securing it in a messy ponytail. Maura relaxed back into Jane, Jane's paint-covered hands massaging her neck and shoulders, her tongue and mouth marking a tortuous path from Maura's spine to that spot right behind her ear. Her hands then went directly to Maura's breasts, relishing in the firmness and weight. Jane groaned.

"Jesus, Maura. It should be illegal to be this stunning while pregnant." Maura only laughed.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I was ecstatic. I was so happy, the morning sickness barely bothered me. But now I'm just always tired and my feet and my back hurt." Jane moved to stand up and situate herself at Maura's feet, watchful eyes following her every move. She took one of Maura's feet and ran her knuckle up the instep, pausing only when she heard Maura groan. Maura had her head tilted back, clearly enjoying the foot massage.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Jane whispered, apologizing again.

"You're here now," Maura said quietly, "and that's all that matters."

* * *

Could it be that easy, though? *evil laugh*

Reviews make the world go round! Leave us one to let us know what you think, pretty please!

-R&K(:


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, don't hate us! We're sorry for the chapter being a day late, but real life has definitely gotten in the way this week. Katherine got into a car accident, so writing has been put on the back burner as all of our time has been spent making sure all is well! She's okay, and we are back at it! Just do us a favor and send up a prayer that her sore muscles will heal quickly!

We hope you like this chapter! Jane and Maura are finally going to work some things out!

As always, thank you for the constant follows, favorites, and reads! We love you all so much!

DISCLAIMER: If we owned Rizzoli and Isles, Katherine could pay off her new car in a week.

* * *

Maura awoke with a full bladder and a tightening sensation in her belly. She rolled over and felt around for a warm body, but was instead greeted with an empty bed. She tried to push herself upright, but at this stage of her pregnancy she resembled a tortoise flailing around on its back. Blowing her hair out of her face in frustration, she got serious about getting out of bed. She rolled over off the soft mattress, her lower back protesting as she stood up straight. She realized that Jane wasn't in the bedroom or the bathroom.

"Jane?" She called out.

No response.

After making her way through half of her morning routine, she stopped by the nursery to see if Jane was there putting the final touches on the walls. Finding the nursery empty, she proceeded downstairs in hopes of finding Jane making breakfast, but was met with an empty kitchen as well.

"Jane?" She called out again, hating the recognition of desperation in her voice.

There was not so much as a note left. Maura could feel the panic starting to sit in. She attempted to take some deep calming breaths, but it felt like something was weighing her chest down.

Dread was what she was feeling, she realized. She could feel tears spring to her eyes again as she struggled to take a deep breath and hold it together. She almost couldn't believe that this was happening. Jane left her again. Jane reassured her that she would never leave her again, but she didn't keep that promise, and Maura was feeling the same pain in her heart that she was feeling on that same morning two years ago. Her stomach tightened again, as she bent over wincing in pain. The tears were flowing fully at this point, and she was bent over the kitchen counter gasping for breath. She didn't know whether it was the pain in her abdomen or the fear of being abandoned again, but she did know that something was wrong. Very wrong.

She had left her cell phone upstairs, so she started towards the kitchen phone when she experienced a much sharper pain in her abdomen, one that quite literally stole her breath away and brought her to her knees. The fullness in her chest was still present and she was having a harder time controlling her breathing when she heard the front door open and shut.

"Jane!" she screamed. She didn't have time to feel relief that Jane was back, that she didn't abandon her, as another sharp pain ripped through her. She heard bags being dropped and footsteps running toward her, then felt strong arms encircle her from behind. Maura sagged into the support, her tears and cries intermingling, making anything she said incomprehensible.

"Maura," Jane whispered, "Are you okay? Tell me what I need to do." Jane was stroking her hair back, wiping her tears and hovering over her with a fierce look of protection on her face, but her eyes betrayed her.

Maura had only seen that look one other time. Jane Rizzoli was _afraid_.

"I- I think I'm having contractions," Maura cried.

"But it's- it isn't time!" Jane was starting to panic.

"Get my phone. It's on my nightstand," Maura ordered. Maura heard Jane fumbling up the steps, noting that she skipped a few on the way up and practically fell down the entire flight on the way down. Jane skidded to a halt in front of her.

"What now?" Jane asked breathlessly.

"We need to call my Doctor. I- I feel... I woke up and I think I was having contractions. I panicked because you weren't here and it may have made it worse."

Jane bit her lip as she was about to cry, but she held it together as she called Maura's obstetrician. She held up her finger to Maura. "Once this is taken care of, you and I are going to talk. But right now, we have to focus on you and Bean and make sure you're both healthy." Jane rubbed her hand over Maura's as she asked to speak with the doctor on call.

Twenty minutes later and Jane was driving like a bat out of hell down the side streets of Boston after having been told to immediately take Maura to the hospital for observation. Dr. Hawkins was convinced Maura was having preterm labor. Jane carried Maura to the car, her arms and legs protesting the extra weight. Maura was having fierce abdomen pain and every bump of the road had her clutching at her stomach and hissing through it. Tears continued to fall, and worry was etched across her face.

"Maura, just a few more minutes. Everything is going to be okay," Jane reassured her. All Jane got back in response was a squeeze of her hand.

As Jane wheeled Maura into the ER, the attendant took them right back when they heard there was a possibility she was in preterm labor. Jane was ushered out of the triage area as the on-call obstetrician examined Maura. Jane could hear Maura crying and asking a million questions, and just when she felt like she was going to lose her religion, the curtain was drawn back and the doctor came out, ordering the nurses to order up a battery of tests. Jane was so nervous, she couldn't bear to hear any bad news about the love of her life, or the baby she was hoping to raise with her. Her head was swimming. She was cautioned when she heard the doctor tell an intern that while Maura's cervix wasn't dilated, she had already spiked a fever, so there were numerous tests to run to rule out any infection.

Jane rushed to Maura's side, kissing her forehead and whispering reassurances to her now that they were alone. Maura had a fetal heart rate monitor on which measured Bean's heart rate activity. Jane was mesmerized by the sound of her rapid heart beat. It was the only time throughout this nightmare that she and Maura shared a smile. She held Maura's hand and wiped away her tears as Maura was still fighting to breathe through the pain which she described as excruciating. Jane stayed with Maura all day as exams were performed. Although she knew prior to all this how real it was becoming that Maura was going to be having a baby, this situation made it all a million times more real, and Jane was starting to get extremely anxious.

Jane felt Maura squeeze her hand tightly as the ultrasound wand picked up Bean's movement.

"Oh," was all Jane could manage when she saw the cramped baby on the monitor. Jane got very close to the screen as the technician took measurements and monitored her movement as another contraction hit. The technician said, "Hmmm," laid the ultrasound wand down, and promptly got up and left the room.

Maura sat up, the image of the baby lost, and burst into tears. "What's happening?" She cried as Jane enveloped her in a hug, squeezing beside her on the bed.

The technician came back into the room with the doctor who confirmed that absolutely everything was fine with both the baby and Maura. After having run multiple tests, they were able to determine that Maura had a bladder infection in which the symptoms can mimic early labor. Maura watched Jane cry in front of everyone, and the genuineness of her fear set Maura's insecurities at ease.

After being pumped with another bag of IV fluids, armed with discharge papers and a prescription for an antibiotic, Jane wheeled Maura out of the hospital and to the waiting car. No words having been spoken, Jane looked over at Maura before starting home.

"Are we okay?" Jane asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Maura could only squeeze Jane's hand in response, tears slipping down her cheeks, not going unnoticed by Jane.

* * *

Jane unlocked the front door and stepped into the Beacon Hill home followed by Maura, the two connected by their laced fingers. Jane kicked off her shoes and lead Maura to the couch, where she helped her sit and then promptly knelt down to take Maura's shoes off and cover her with the blanket. She went to put Maura's purse, prescriptions, and medical paperwork on the kitchen counter, then she came back to the couch where she sat down, putting Maura's feet in her lap so she could massage them gently.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. None of this would've happened had I not overreacted," Maura blurted out.

"Okay, so we're going to talk now," Jane chuckled, then turned serious again. "It's okay, it was my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I woke up before you and I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but I saw you were out of coffee and I wanted to have breakfast ready when you awoke, so I ran out of the house as fast as I could, but I had to go to three damn stores before I could find it because apparently no one sells 100% Organic Jamaican Blue Mountain whole bean coffee. I found the ground coffee at the first store but I know how you like the taste of it freshly ground from the whole bean so I didn't want to settle for less than the best for you. I know I should've left a note or something in case you got up but I figured I'd only be out for fifteen minutes tops but you woke up and panicked and oh God Maura I'm so sorry, I never wanted-"

Maura sat there and listened to Jane's flustered babbling. Her heart melted at the fact that Jane's intentions were pure; she only wanted to do something nice for Maura, to make Maura happy. But, the insecurities in the back of her mind were still nagging her.

"JANE!" Maura interrupted, conveniently shutting Jane up altogether.

"I will admit that yes, I thought the worst at first. I was worried that this was a repeat of two years ago. I was more than worried, Jane, I was _terrified_. I know you're a different person than you were two years ago, and I should give you more credit. I hate to admit it, but that fear is still in the back of my mind that you're going to up and run one day. I know I should get over that fear because you promised me Jane, you _promised_ me that you're not going anywhere this time. And I want to trust that, but I'm still so unsure about it and that makes me so nervous. I want you, Jane. I want forever with you. If you had left me this morning, I would have lost more than just the woman I love, but also the best co-parent for my child that I could ever want. I want to raise Bean with you, I want her to share _both_ of our last names. I want to love you forever and prove to you that I'm worth staying for."

By the time she was finished, Maura had tears streaming down her face. She knew she had tried her best conveying to Jane all of her insecurities and weaknesses, and she just wanted Jane to know how much she loves her. Maura _needed_ Jane to know that she wanted her and only her in her life.

"Maura, I…" Jane sighed, wiping the lone tear that escaped. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I'm the reason you're so uncertain about us. If I hadn't done what I did to you...I wish I could go back and change it all, wish I had told you two years ago that I loved you and I wasn't going to take the job because I wanted to be with you. Now that I look back on it, I don't know why I didn't, and I'm now realizing that just that admission itself proves that I've changed. I've loved you for much longer than two years and I've wanted to be with you for even longer than that. I fought those feelings back and then everything happened so fast and I didn't expect to be caught off guard by it all. I wish that wasn't the case and I wish I had done it all differently, but that's in the past and we can't change it. Now we are here, and now I am telling you that I love you so much and I will never leave you or Bean's side unless you tell me to. And even then, I probably won't listen. I am here to stay, Maura. Forever."

Maura saw every single wall Jane ever built up break down in that moment. It was not just a promise, but a vow to Maura that Jane would be her forever. Jane would be her love and her co-parent. Jane would finally be wholly hers.

Maura was so speechless that her only response was grabbing Jane's arms and pulling her to crush their lips together. Maura kissed Jane sweetly, and Jane deepened it. Their tears fell together as their lips moved together. When they pulled away, both smiling, Jane lifted Maura's chin to bring her eyes to Jane's.

"Hey," Jane said.

"Yeah?" Maura responded, biting her lip.

"Okay first of all, don't bite your lip like that. It makes me want to do things that you are way too pregnant to do. But second of all… I love you."

Maura smiled brightly. She loved how easily Jane was able to say those three little words. Two years ago, she'd never have been confident enough to. But now, it came so easily. Maura would never tire of hearing her say it.

"I love you, too."

"And _you_ , little one," Jane said as the pulled Maura's shirt up to expose her round belly. "I love you too, but no more stunts like that!"

Maura laughed as Jane poked Maura's belly, receiving a kick back in retaliation. "Gee, she really is your kid!" Jane laughed. She placed a hundred kisses all over Maura's belly as Maura watched her with adoration. She just couldn't get over the fact that this was her life. Jane and Bean where the only two people that Maura needed to be happy.

* * *

Let us know what you want to see next!

Please leave us a review and let us know what you think!

-R&K(:


	8. Chapter 8

Hello friends! Happy Friday!

We have some good news and some bad news...

Bad news first, right? There is only one more chapter of this story. Next Friday will be the last update for Operation Rizzles. We would like to thank every single one of you for reading, favoriting, following, and leaving reviews for us and this story. This is our most successful story EVER and we are so humbled by all the love y'all have shown us! We hope y'all have loved this story as much as we do!

Okay, so good news! We have decided to make this the first story of a series! We have started on the sequel, and we will be uploading the first chapter probably in about two weeks, once we have gotten Operation Rizzles all wrapped up. We hope you continue on in this journey with us and read that story as well! We have some exciting things planned! If there is anything in particular that you would want to see in the story or any future stories, let us know! Leave a review on this chapter, the last chapter, or PM us!

Without further ado, here's Chapter 8! We love you all and we'll see you for the last chapter next Friday!

XOXO, Rachel and Katherine

DISCLAIMER: We wish, we wish, with all of our hearts...

* * *

A few days into a week of doctor-ordered bed rest had Maura itching to get out of the house. The doctor-turned-patient was definitely not accustomed to being stationary. Maura had gone from polite and compliant to irritable, whiny, and demanding. Jane commented once on Maura being a terrible patient, but she had a pillow thrown at her head and she spent the night on the couch. Jane didn't know which was worse, the fact that she gave Maura a bell thinking she wouldn't abuse it, or the completely unorthodox food cravings Maura had every other hour. Between satisfying Maura's cravings and being lectured on how to appropriately place a new toilet paper roll on the dispenser, Jane thought she might just lose her mind. Jane was aware that Maura wasn't in control of anything currently, hence why she was taking her frustration out on Jane. Jane had confided all of this in Angela over the telephone, and when Angela suggested a family dinner at Maura's for old times' sake, she jumped at the chance for Maura to be preoccupied with other company.

"Jane, honey?" Maura called as she rang her bell for the 438th time that Saturday morning.

Jane was in the nursery folding some of the baby's laundry that Maura insisted needed to be washed and refolded. Heaven forbid a newborn wear something wrinkled! Jane groaned loudly. Maura had clearly found the service bell she thought she had so cleverly hidden.

"Yes, dear?" Jane called out between clenched teeth as she wandered down the hallway toward the bedroom. Her face betrayed her tone of voice, but Maura simply couldn't be deterred by Jane's attitude.

"I'm bored," Maura stated simply. Jane leaned on the doorframe and exhaled loudly, rolling her eyes. Maura fixed her with a glare.

Jane couldn't help but be startled by Maura's beauty. Her hair was in a messy topknot, her black rimmed glasses were sliding down her nose, and she was makeup free. She was uncomfortably pregnant, but she was still stunning enough to stop Jane in her tracks.

"Babe, I mean, you're limited on what you're allowed to do right now. Just another couple of days, okay?" Jane tried to appease, but Maura was having none of it.

"I'm tired of laying in this bed, Jane. I want to _do_ something." Maura sounded like a petulant child. Jane ran her hands through her hair and tried not to scream.

Maura was bored out of her mind. She had read every medical journal, perused through a new Forensic Science catalogs, and even taken all the Cosmo quizzes. Jane had been forced to make multiple trips to the store because she hadn't bought enough pickles and cookies and cream ice cream the first time. The second trip, she had only bought organic peanut butter but forgot the Nutella, resulting in Jane frustratingly getting right back into her car and returning to the store for the third time. Maura had also noted that Jane had changed the toilet paper roll and now the toilet paper wasn't as accessible. That had caused a major argument, but Maura was steadfast in her habits. Then to top it all off, Jane had taken Maura's service bell away. Maura huffed indignantly, she was still pissed about that. Being on bed rest was nice for about two hours, then it became absolute hell. Maura had snuck the bell back out of the closet where she know Jane had hidden it.

"Jane, this baby has been invading my body for almost nine months. I've made concessions at work as a professional. I've taken time off and cut back my workload. I've not worn heels in weeks. I'm unable to be there for you as a partner," Jane's eyes widened. "It's been 34 weeks and I'm restless but exhausted. I'm horny but I cannot have any sexual intercourse-"

"Ugh, Maura," Jane interrupted. "Really?"

One more look fixed Jane while Maura continued. "-with you which is torturous enough. And now I have to lay or sit in bed for a _week_? I. AM. BORED. I WANT TO DO SOMETHING. ANYTHING TO TAKE MY MIND OFF THIS."

Jane had walked into the the room and sat on the edge of the bed and surprised Maura with a kiss while simultaneously pocketing the service bell. She made a mental note to burn it later, when suddenly an idea sprang to mind. "Maur," Jane began, "have you ever built a blanket fort?"

Maura's eyes lit up. It never ceased to amaze Jane that Maura could be entertained by the simplest things so easily. Jane talked Maura into giving her twenty minutes and she would return. While Maura waited less than patiently, Jane was hustling downstairs, draping blankets over furniture and creating a bed of pillows in front of the tv. Despite it being a beautiful day, Jane pulled the shades and put an old Disney movie on, one that she knew Maura had never seen as a child.

She threw some milk on to boil in the process and created a nice little TV tray for Maura's delight, complete with hot chocolate and pickles and Nutella. Jane shuddered at the combination. She had a steep learning curve, so there were some things even she dare not question. The living room was an absolute wreck. Blankets and duvet covers strung from the kitchen counter all the way across the living room, and every bit was worth it when Maura's eyes danced with joy as she took it all in.

Jane got Maura situated in the fort with her tray and went to finish folding clothes when a perfectly timed pout from Maura had her reclining on body pillows as Maura snuggled in next to her. As Maura giggled through the introduction of 101 Dalmatians, Jane smiled and pressed a kiss to Maura's temple. Despite the stress of the hospital and Maura's fluctuating moods, it was worth it when they got to spend time together like this.

As much fun as the two women had the remainder of the day, when Jane confided that a Sunday dinner was in the works, Maura's face shone with excitement. Needless to say, both women were elated when Sunday rolled around. Jane was happy to have interference, and Maura was happy to finally be hosting family dinners again.

* * *

Maura, fresh off bed rest, was putting the finishing touches on the table when the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Jane yelled, a little too excitedly as she ran to throw the door open. Maura laughed cheekily at Jane's excitement. She had realized how difficult she had been the past few days, so she was excited to see her girlfriend relax and be genuinely happy, as she always was with her family. Well, _most_ of the time.

"Oh God, here we go," Jane suddenly said nervously, wiping her hands on her jeans. While she was excited that everyone was going to be there, she was also nervous to tell her whole family that she and Maura were finally going to out their relationship, and that they were going to co-parent little Bean.

"My girls!" Angela said as she breezed through the opened door. She wrapped them both in tight hugs, doing her best to awkwardly hug Maura around her rather large belly. Maura relaxed into her embrace, finally feeling like life was back to normal and happiness was going to stick around for a while. Angela relished in the prolonged hug, thanking God that Jane had finally gotten her life together.

Angela, Maura, and Ron were all moving around the kitchen while Jane was handing out beer to Korsak and Frankie. Jane couldn't be more proud when Tommy refused to drink because he was driving. There was laughter, chatter, chaos, and warmth, Maura noted, and it all began and ended with Jane. Maura held onto her belly with both hands, so unbelievably happy that their daughter would grow up in the protection of this family.

As soon as everyone settled down at the extended table, Jane took a look around. Their family of 5 had expanded greatly. Maura to her left and Frankie, Nina, and Nico to her right. On the other side were Tommy and TJ, her Mom, Ron, Kiki, and Korsak.

She loved their big, crazy, dysfunctional family, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She cleared her throat and gently clinked her knife on her beer bottle, garnering everyone's attention.

She stood up and looked around. She could feel Maura grasp her hand in reassurance. She looked down at Maura and was rewarded with a dimpled smile that melted her fears away, a smile that could still steal her breath.

"I'm- well, I guess it's not so much news now, but I'm home for good. Being away, working without you all, it just wasn't for me." She paused, at the looks of confusion on Frankie and Korsak's faces. She noticed that Nina was wearing an all knowing smirk.

"But that's okay, because infinitely better things were waiting for me here. I wanted to apologize to you all- especially to Maura in front of everyone- for the way I ran out of town. I just, I don't handle fear well. I'm not great at allowing myself to be vulnerable. I let my fears of not being accepted overrule the love I felt, _feel_ , for this exceptional woman. Who still, by the grace of everything higher than me, loves me in return. I guess what I'm trying to say and failing at miserably is," Jane took a deep breath to wipe a tear away.

"Maura and I are together. For good. She's agreed to let me help her raise the baby and we're going to be a family." Jane noticed that her Mother was clutching Ron's hand, tears streaming silently down her cheeks and Korsak was beaming with pride. She heard Frankie start clapping and was then caught up in hugs and whoops and "It's about time" and "Well at least they're finally admitting it".

Maura stood up as well, accepting hugs and kisses on her cheek. She sat down and slid her hand in Jane's. "I guess it wasn't so much a surprise to anyone else?"

Jane tucked a stray lock of honey blond hair behind Maura's ear and cupped her cheek. "I think everyone else saw it long before we were ready to accept it." she muttered, closing the distance to steal a chaste kiss.

Angela was praising God and Mary and all the Saints when Jane heard her mother cry out in realization, "I'm going to have my first granddaughter!" and the waterworks started all over again. As Ron and Maura moved to console Angela, Jane tucked her head in and proceeded to eat.

Maura laughed as she rubbed Angela's back. While Jane had made many concessions, some things never change. As Maura sat down, she trailed her hand across the upper portion of Jane's back and distracted Jane just enough so their eyes met. Maura winked and threw her a salacious smile, and just as Jane had expected, Maura Isles was forever going to be the death of her.

* * *

Jane smiled against Maura's lips. They had spent the better part of the day on Maura's couch relaxing. At Maura's last doctor's appointment, she was told labor could start any day and that she needed to take it easy. Although she was hesitant to listen despite having already been on bed rest, she remained a busy woman and could barely sit still for minute before she had to get up and accomplish another task. Maura hated to admit it, but she felt like a beached whale. Well, and the fact that Jane refused to let her do _anything_. Since Maura's stint on bed rest ended, Maura often had to remind Jane that she was pregnant, not an invalid. But when her nights ended like this, wrapped up in Jane's embrace, she didn't mind acquiescing.

Jane was sitting on the couch with an extremely pregnant Maura sitting between her legs, lavender scented candles lit around the living room. Lavender was calming, and it was also the only scent that didn't make Maura sick. The afternoon started out innocently enough. Jane had made Angela's famous lasagna for an early dinner, and now, as they relaxed, things took a sharp turn when they started to tease each other. Eventually, no talking was involved when Maura turned to face Jane and their lips fused together in slow, loving, passionate kisses.

Jane pulled away to say something, but as soon as she did, her eyes locked with Maura's and Maura's smile made her light up. She could see everything Maura was dying to say to her radiating through her facial expression, and in that moment, Jane forgot that the rest of the world existed. If this was how she spent every day, sharing loving looks with the only person she's ever truly loved, she would die a happy woman. Maura wanted to say it so badly, but Jane could tell that words were escaping her, so she made it easier on the soon-to-be-mother.

"I love you, too, Maura."

"How did you-"

"Because I know you, Maur. When it comes to us, I can always tell what you're thinking before you say it." Jane giggled with a face-splitting smile.

"Oh really?" Maura played. "Well then, _Detective Rizzoli_ , what am I thinking right now?" she shot back.

"You're thinking that you really want to kiss me right now, because you have finally been hit with the realization that no matter how much time has passed with us apart, you still love me, and you always will."

"Mmm…" Maura hummed with a smirk. "I guess you're right."

"Guess?" Jane gasped in mock surprise. "The Maura Isles I know would _never_ guess."

"Oh, hush," Maura said as she surged toward Jane to claim her lips again. Jane smiled into the kiss, cupping Maura's cheeks as Maura threaded her fingers in Jane's long, dark hair. Playing with Jane's hair was a close second to kissing Jane on Maura's list of favorite hobbies. As Jane's tongue swiped across Maura's lips, she opened her mouth to Jane, allowing her entrance. As their tongues dueled and their lips danced delicately, all felt right with the world.

Until Jane pulled back sharply with a look of confusion on her face. As she looked down at her lap, she was all wet, and so was Maura.

"What the- Maura? Did you just pee on me?"

Maura looked down, and her eyes instantly widened.

"Jane...I- I- my water broke."

Jane was up in a split second, helping Maura off the couch and running frantically around the room, rapid fire shouting questions, like, "MAURA DO YOU HAVE A BAG READY TO GO? WHERE IS IT? HOW FAR APART ARE YOUR CONTRACTIONS?" and, "ARE YOU SURE IT WASN'T JUST PEE?"

Maura watched Jane panic and utterly failed at hiding her laughter. Then, a contraction hit her and the intensity of it took her breath away. Jane ran to her aid in a second, talking her through it and breathing with her. After it subsided, less than a minute later, Jane started rambling about not driving because she couldn't time her contractions in the car and how it was 9 o'clock on a Friday so there would be a lot of inner-city traffic. She was worried they were going to be stuck in the house and she was not at all trained or prepared mentally to deliver a baby. Suddenly, Jane was the one sweating and panicking, and she wasn't even the one in labor.

"JANE!" Maura yelled, effectively halting Jane's rambling, one hand holding on to the couch and the other cradling her stomach.

"Should I just call an Uber to take us to the hospital?" was Jane's only response.

Maura laughed a good, wholehearted laugh, before her expression hardened and she looked at Jane like she was a lunatic. "Are you _serious,_ Jane?"

* * *

At midnight Angela was laying in bed with Ron watching television when her phone pinged with a text message. Confused as to who would be texting her this late, she checked the message and immediately started crying when she opened a selfie of Jane and Maura in Maura's car with the caption, "Guess who's in labor, Ma!"

Angela laughed as Jane's face in the picture was of pure joy, and Maura's was definitely annoyance hidden by a fake smile. Angela knew that in that situation, Jane would be particularly panicked, but also way too overjoyed about the situation. She smiled at the picture of the couple. _Her girls._ She loved them so much and was so excited for them. Even though Jane and Maura's relationship still had mending that needed to be done, she knew that they would come out of it all happier and more in love than ever.

She showed Ron the photo of the two, and his only response?

"Operation Rizzles was a success!"

* * *

Leave us a review, let us know what you think!

-R&K(:


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here it is! The rather short, final chapter of Operation Rizzles!

As mentioned in the last chapter, this is the first story of a series. Unfortunately, real life has definitely gotten in the way of writing recently, so while yes, there will be a sequel to this, we are unsure of when the first chapter will be up. But, we promise it will be soon! Look out for it!

With this chapter, this story is complete. We want to thank everyone again for taking this crazy journey with us! We never expected the amount of follows, favorites, reads, and reviews that we have on this story. This makes us so happy, humbled, and much more excited about writing and giving y'all some awesome stories in the future!

Much love,

Rachel and Katherine

DISCLAIMER: After writing a 20,000 word story about our two favorite characters, we STILL don't own Rizzoli and Isles. Sigh. We suppose that this will have to do.

* * *

Much to Jane's dismay, Maura's labor progressed somewhat rapidly while she stood in a hot shower for 45 minutes, completely ignoring Jane's pleas to, "Hurry up, God," and "I'm not trained to deliver babies, Maura!" Maura simply found that she was most comfortable at home, in her environment. Sometime before midnight, when her contractions were around five minutes apart, Maura had finally allowed Jane to drive her to the hospital.

Jane stayed by her side the whole time, holding onto her hand while they put the IV in and only scoffing when Maura refused the epidural. "You're going to regret that," Jane mumbled.

But, Maura was indignant. "This was in my birth plan, Jane. I want to be completely aware and in control of my body. It reduces tearing and-" she began, but Jane had instantly put her fingers in her ears.

"La-la-la-la, I can't hear you talking about tearing," she said loudly.

Maura just laughed, shaking her head. "Soon I'm going to have two children," she teased before a contraction hit.

* * *

After what seemed like hours spent on helping Maura transition from one birthing position to another, assisting Maura walking up and down the hallways of the hospital, rubbing her back as she leaned over the bed, and watching her bounce on that ridiculous yoga ball, Maura was finally given the go-ahead to start pushing.

Jane Rizzoli had been a homicide detective for years. She had been shot, stabbed, kidnapped, and even managed to avoid drowning. If anyone were to ask her, she would have said she had seen it all. But nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , prepared her for the sight of Maura Isles delivering their daughter. Jane held her hand and whispered words of encouragement for almost two hours, and she could tell Maura was exhausted from pushing. Jane was absolutely entranced by Maura, who had made little to no noise while focusing on pushing through the pain during contractions. Jane could tell Maura was wearing down, and yet she had this determined strength about her.

 _You're doing amazing, Maur._

 _You are so strong._

 _Keep breathing. Get ready to push again._

 _Oh my God, Maura. I can see her._

 _She has a head full of black hair._

 _One more push, Maura, and she's here. It's almost over._

And then, the whole world tilted on its axis as Maura let out a gut-wrenching scream and the doctor held up their daughter. Jane pushed back sweaty strands of hair off Maura's forehead and planted a kiss on her freckled nose as the nurse placed their daughter on Maura's chest.

Foreheads together and Maura doing her best to catch her breath, they admired the perfect baby girl. _Their_ perfect baby girl.

"You did it, Maura," Jane felt her breath hitch as she ran her hand over the mass of perfect black hair.

"Happy birthday, Ellie Isles-Rizzoli," Maura breathed out. Maura intertwined her fingers with Jane's and gave her an ear-splitting grin.

In a split second, Jane fell in love with Maura all over again.

Yes, Jane Rizzoli had lived through many things. But at that moment, Jane knew her life was really just beginning.

* * *

Leave us one last review to let us know what you think of this final chapter! We love you all!

-R&K(:


End file.
